Hell's Guardian
by DevilsCourt
Summary: Trapped after the rescue of his sister and close friends, Ichigo resides in his new home for over a century as the Lord of Hell. A humble, old headmaster decides to summon him, and protect his children from the new threat that now slithers around Hogwarts. Is Ichigo up for it? [Pay attention to the tittle of the chaps and is in the Chamber of Secrets...]
1. Welcome, Devil

He taped long, black fingernails on his ebony throne. He was sitting in the lowest part of his domain, one that the peasants of Hell couldn't reach. He rolled golden eyes, them shining with boredom and the need to do something.

" **You look bored,** " a voice sing-songed, knowing the response.

"It's been like this for a century, of course I'm bored," the man sitting in the throne replied. The latter voice was that of a male, and the King's only company.

" **But King~ You have me don't you?** " the watery voice replied. Golden eyes shift over to look at the others equally golden eyes, though the other's were surrounded by a sea of black. Tanned skin flashed in the fires that headed the candles in the throne room. Golden armor glinted in the form of skulls. Some of his torso showed under the half-armor, causing his other to shutter at the muscle that showed and flexed as the man stood his full six foot height, waist-length, orange hair swaying.

"Indeed, but your crude humor only last for so long. Hell is a boring and strangely peaceful place," he chuckled.

" **Nothing can help with boredom like a good fight,** " the paler of the two offered. His bleached, waist-length hair, that seemed suck in all the colors of Hell, was the same color as the robe he wore. A black sash slung over his waist, tying the robe together.

"So it's fighting this time?" the King of Hell laughed, "that's not what you said last time, Shiro." Said man pouted, but then his smirk was rekindled with a retort to back it up.

" **You wholeheartedly agreed, Ichi. With all those sounds,** " Shiro pointed out, pushing Ichigo back in his throne and straddled his king. Ichigo only hummed in response. A small tugging resounded in his chest, and Ichigo groaned. " **Who is it, King**?"

"The one with the weird face and smells like fish. Remember that?" Ichigo sighed. Shiro wrinkled his nose in remembrance.

" **That Volder-mold guy? What does he want anyway? He's not worthy of my King's attention,** " Shiro huffed. Ichigo chuckled, putting his head on Shiro's shoulder. Another, more gentle tug was felt, on full of worry and hope. A desperate man... one Ichigo would surely help. " **Go on King, I got Hell.** "

With a nod and a goodbye kiss, Ichigo vanished from his throne, leaving the chaotic hollow control of the underworld.

* * *

"Albus, I don't think this a good idea."

Of course it wasn't, but they had no choice in the matter. Things we're getting out of hand, and they needed help. The circle of teachers stood around the carved wood, all nervous and jittery. So many students have come close to death, and this was the last straw.

" _Diaboli, clamorem meum exaudi! Hoc mortalis homo, opus est auxilio tou in tempore rebus. Venite, et dona velle meum!_ "*

With that, the older man, Albus, slit his hand, letting the life blood flow onto the ceremonial circle. It glowed steadily, and then simply stopped. Everyone looked around, trying to see if anyone had joined them.

Suddenly, a crushing force filled the room, causing even Dumbledore to fall on his knees.

"Why do you call me? Of what purpose is your summons?"

The voice that filled the room was laced with power and had no tolerance for lies. Dumbledore stood, signaling the others to stay on the ground.

"My children are in trouble, and I fear for their safety," Dumbledore spoke truthfully.

"Your children? Why, Headmaster, do you not hear tales? The devil will take the soul of the summoner back to Hell with him for his price."

"I will fully agree to it," Albus stated, knowing this was coming. A chuckle was heard, but it was not dark like they had imagined. It was joy filled, almost apologetic.

"Fear not, Headmaster. I wish this not from you. You passed my test, then," Ichigo smiled, showing himself to the mortals before him. His golden armor gleamed, though he had removed the headpiece that covered his eye. He ran a hand through his orange hair, beaming at the old wizard.

"A test?" McGonagall gasped, her heart racing with the fear of losing her friend.

"Yes, quell your fear, Minerva," Ichigo chuckled.

" **So it went well?** "

Everyone jumped as Shiro's multi-layered voice echoed through the room. Ichigo smiled, almost lovingly, Dumbledore noted.

"Quite. You will not see me for a while," Ichigo answered, enjoying the humans' befuddlement.

"So you truly are the Devil?" Snape asked, eyeing the orangette.

"Much more than that, Severus. I am Death. I am the Lord of Hell. I am one half of a whole, yet am whole at the same time. I am everything and nothing. Most importantly, I am here to help. Do you doubt?" Ichigo smirked, a small chill going through Snape.

"We doubt not. What may we call you?" Dumbledore cut in.

"Ichigo. No more, no less."

"Ichigo? Is that not Japanese for strawberry?" Flitwick asked, earning a sharp glare. Golden eye burn with hatred and loathing, though it was not at the short man.

"Yes... but that is not how my name is translated," Ichigo hissed. The shorter man flinched, and Ichigo sighed. "I apologize, Filius. That is one of the most hated things about me. Everyone assumes. It was the same when I was alive. Fear not, I am here to protect."

Flitwick sighed, thankful he was not at the other end of the god's rage. Dumbledore chuckled, liking the apparent teen already. Though the age shone through his eyes, the man looked to be seventeen and the most.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Ichigo."

* * *

Devil, hear my cry! This mortal man needs thy power. Come grant my wish


	2. Who is Pale

Ichigo wandered through the halls, taking in all the details of his new home. All the students were sleeping, giving him the perfect chance to wander the halls. Magic floated everywhere, and it seemed to lick at him and beg for attention. It tickled, really. A gentle tug was felt, and Ichigo smiled. It was asking, warm and protective. Ichigo chuckled and let the shadows cling to him. Shadow travel was completely new to him, though he had it down. The shadows encased him, then gently let him out at Dumbledore's office. The orangette had to hold a laugh back as Lockheart, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, jumped and let out quite a girly screech.

"Ichigo, glad you could make it!" Dumbledore greeted. "How was your tour?"

"This place is amazing! I never really seen magic up close, but here it's everywhere. It has the same sense as the energy as I use, though much weaker. I should be able to use it," Ichigo smiled, excitement lighting his eyes.

"Ah, yes. That's good. I see you've changed," Dumbledore noticed, and Ichigo gave a playful spin. He was in black robes now, not unlike Snape. The shirt underneath was white, his pants the same color as the open robe he had. His melted-gold eyes were now a warm and protective chocolate, the age and power not completely lost.

"Gotta look the part don't I?" Ichigo teased. Lockheart seemed lost between the old wizard and the 'teen'. He cleared his throa, announcing his presence.

"Ah, this is Professor Lockheart, he teaches D.A.D.A here. Professor, this is Ichigo. He will be joining staff as a protector. With all the incidences, I though I'd pull a few favors. His main cove will be he neutral between the houses," Dumbledore smiled, the silent order given and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Well, it good to meet you! Welcome," Lockheart extended his hand, all smile.

"Good to be here," Ichigo agreed, taking the hand in a firm shake.

* * *

Mumbling was heard among the students. There was an empty chair sitting at the teachers table. Was there a new teacher? A visitor?

"Alright, quiet down," Dumbledore instructed, waiting for silence before continuing. "We have a new staff member. He will be playing the role of peacekeeper between the houses as well as a protector. He-"

"Sorry I'm late!"

A warm, male voice fluttered through the Great Hall. Heads turned, and in the doorway, was a man about twenty at most. His long, orange hair caught the attention of all the people in the hall. Warm, brown eyes smiled at all the students, immediately drawing them to him. He strode through the middle of the four house tables.

"I kinda got lost. First time on the job and everything," Ichigo explained, chuckling, swooning all the girls in the room. Dumbledore chuckled and swiped it aside with his hand.

"Do not worry, everyone has gotten lost at least once." Murmurs of agreement filled the hall, and Ichigo took his seat. "This is Ichigo. If you need anything, you are more than welcomed to talk to him. Now that's over, let's get on with breakfast!"

With that, the food piled on the tables, and Ichigo raised a brow.

"Something wrong?" Dumbledore asked, noticing.

"Nope. Not big on food, though," Ichigo explained, more in a whisper as he shifted in the chair that was set next his summoner's.

"What do you eat?" Minerva asked.

"You really don't wanna know," Ichigo chuckled. Dumbledore raised a brow, but let the lord be. A soft, maniac laugh floated through Dumbledore and Ichigo's head, and said Headmaster looked at the lord. A smile broke over Ichigo's face, and it wasn't all that innocent. It promised Hell... pun intended.

' _Why... hello Shiro,_ ' Ichigo's voice was the next to enter their minds, it as powerful as it was when they met.

' ** _King! How is the human world?_** '

' _I think you would like it here. Peavs would love you!_ ' Ichigo joked, Dumbledore rolled his eyes, eating some scrambled eggs.

' _If that is true, Ichigo. I think that Shiro should stay in Hell,_ ' Dumbledore countered, half serious. Ichigo chuckled out loud, it covered by the talking students.

' ** _So, King, when you planning on getting home? I'm bored and the only one to fight here are those stupid guard things. They don't even fight back because I'm the 'Lord of Hell'. Che, King~_** ' Shiro whined. Ichigo chuckled again, then looked at Dumbledore.

' _Only the summoner can grant that wish. I can't summon you without his permission,_ ' Ichigo jabbed and Dumbledore sighed.

' _You may, but not around the students. I don't want any demons being reported to be walking the halls_ ,' Dumbledore instructed. Ichigo nodded, and watched all the students leave the Grand Hall in waves. He had a list of classes he had to be in, most are a joining of Gryffindor and Slytherin. He headed out, saying farewell tohis fellow staff members. He headed for D.A.D.A., the first class of the day. He found a chair in the back, and sat down. He sat there and waited, a book in his hand, till all the students walked into the room. He had been warned about a few troublemakers such as Draco and his goons and the golden trio.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all walked in, catching the eye of Ichigo, though he never looked up from his book on dragons. He was thinking of getting one for Shiro to play with. He looked up, locking his chocolate with emerald. With a flash of melted-gold, Ichigo went back to his book. Harry blinked, but went on with sitting in his normal seat, his two friends flanking him.

"Did you see that?" Harry asked.

"See what, mate?" Ron asked.

"His eyes..." Harry whispered, flicking his eyes toward the new peacekeeper.

"What do you mean, Harry? I didn't see anything," Hermione questioned, looking over at Ichigo. "And he's reading a book on dragons. Wonder why."

"Good morning, students!" Lockheart flashed his winning smile, and Ichigo could have sworn he heard some swooning.

His first class had to be the most exciting. Pixies got loose, and he had to round them up. Afterward, he was given time to wander, so Ichigo went to meet Hagrid, the friendly half-giant. He watched his class in fascination, the magic creatures luring him in like a fish. Hagrid even joked about him marrying a hippogriff if he met one, and that immediately went into a round of questioning on what that actually was.

After the school-day was over, Ichigo went to his quarters, which were shown to him before. He summoned Shiro, who looked around at all the new things. He wanted to scare the students, but settled for the ghost instead. Having a blast with that, Shiro went to Dumbledore, introducing himself, and then wandering off, Ichigo in tow. Soon, Ichigo was to tired to keep Shiro there and dismissed him, which he got barked at for. Ignoring the ranting in his head, Ichigo flopped on his bed and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow was as good as today.


	3. Who Breathes Red Fire

Ichigo was sitting in the back of the greenhouse. Professor Sprout, the lovely lady who taught Herbology, simply smiled at him when he popped in out of nowhere.

"Why, hello, Mr. Ichigo," she sang.

"Ichigo is just fine, Professor," Ichigo assured. Being called Mister made him feel old. She nodded to him, checked over her pots again, and greeted all the children as they walked in. The Mandrake, the topic of today lesson was almost as exciting about learning about the hippogriff that Hagrid was saving for the third years.

"Now, these are just seedlings, so there shouts won't kill you yet. They will, however, knock you out for several hours. So, I have provided earmuffs. Go on, nice and tight."

Ichigo grabbed a set for himself, though he knew the thing could never kill him, full grown or other wise, it was for show. The game wouldn't be any fun if everyone knew he was different. Ichigo then thought of something, and he would execute it later, giving a kick to his evening. Breaking his thoughts, he noticed that Neville, a second year that was softhearted and reminded him a bit of Orihime-

' ** _King... stop it._** '

His thought halted once more, and he sighed. The thought of his fiends still hurt.

* * *

After Herbology, Ichigo wandered into the center of the castle. It was filled with passing students, all of them giving him nods as he passed. Ichigo watched as Harry passed with the rest of the Quitich team. Most likely heading to the pitch.

Ichigo also watched as the Slitheren team headed toward them.

' _This can't be good_.'

"Where do think your goin'?" Oliver Wood, the Griffindor team leader, questioned.

"We were given permission," one of the Slitherens handed Wood a slip of parchment.

"'I, Professor Snape hereby give permission to the Slitheren team to practice to train their new seeker.' You gotta new seeker, who?" Wood read off.

The Slitherens parted, and Draco Malfoy stood before them.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's!" Ron exclaimed, coming over with Hermione.

"A gift from Draco's father," the same Slitheren bragged.

"At least no one in Griffindor had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent," Hermione snapped.

"No one asked you, mudblood."

Suddenly, something tackled Draco. It was a bright orange, making it look like fire. Gold eyes were boring into Draco's.

"I will not tolerate such language, Draco Malfoy," Ichigo's voice came from the small dragon on top of Draco. Everyone gasped. Ichigo was an animagus! "Am I _clear_?"

Draco shook at the anger that was laced in the last word. He nodded, and the dog-sized dragon got off him. Draco scurried to his feet and stood by his team.

"You'll have to share the pitch, Wood," Ichigo sighed.

"Stupid Malfoy, eat slugs!"

Before anyone knew what happened, and with a flash of green light, Ron was on the ground puking up slugs.

"Let us take him to Hagrid..." Ichigo sighed again. Hermione and Harry supported their friend and followed the now human Ichigo.

* * *

Hagid walked into his house, large, wooden bucket in hand.

"This calls for specialized equipment," Hagrid joked, handing Ron the bucket. Ron then threw up another slug. "Better out then in."

"So you can't help?" Harry questioned.

"Can't do nothin' but wait 'til it stood, 'm 'fraid," Hagrid started.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Ichigo asked softly, feeling the anger and sadness rolling of her.

"Why? What 'appened?" Hagrid asked.

"Malfoy called her, what was it, a mudblood?" Harry answered.

Hagrid gasped, "'e did not!"

"Why? What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"It is an awful way of addressing someone of 'dirty blood'. Someone with muggle parents," Ichigo hissed.

"Someone like me," Hermione choked.

"Don't you ever think bad 'bout yourself! I can't think of a spell our hex our 'ermione can't do!" Hagrid smiled.

Hermione smiled, warmth filling her chest.

"So, Ichigo, your an animagus?" Hermione asked, flinching at the sound I'd another slug hitting the bottom of the bucket.

"Really? Let's see then," Hagrid requested excitedly, not know many animagus.

The dog-sized dragon was now in place of Ichigo. Now that Harry could look at him clearly, he could see that Ichigo was majestic. His scales were a vibrant orange, sparkling as the sun hit them. His eye were a molten gold, shining just as much as his scales. His wings were a lighter shade of orange than the rest of him, then being leather-y and looking strong enough to lift him.

"Your so pretty!" Hermione gasped, petting Ichigo's head. The dragon-Ichigo purred, leaning into her hand, much like a dog or cat would, making her giggle.

"A dragon! Look at ya, your beautiful!" Hagrid exclaimed, touching Ichigo's scales. "Not any dragon I've seen."

Ichigo playful blew a piece of fire at them, and they all laughed.

"I do believe it's time for dinner, children. Come on," Ichigo, now human, herded the golden trio out of the half-giant's house, pausing only to wave goodbye to Hagrid and closing the door behind them.


	4. And Watches The Serpent's Tail

Ichigo was walking the halls... nothing new. The children were eating dinner...

All but one.

Ichigo silently stalked toward him, wondering what exactly he was doing. Harry, of course, had no idea that he was being followed. Ichigo then heard a whisper on the wind, one that sent chills down his spine.

 _Kill, kill, kill..._

It was being hissed like a montra, Ichigo noting it was a different language. The one of snakes. Could Harry also hear it? He seemed to be following it, as if the calls for blood were leading him somewhere.

Harry had stopped, his feet in water and the Nicholas ghost was hanging in mid-air, twirling as if being held by a rope. Harry gasped, but still didn't move. A figure in black approached his left, and he found the 'peacekeeper' standing there, looking at the hanging ghost.

"It wasn't me," Harry was quick to defend, already thinking that the man would rattle this off to Dumbledore.

"Did I say it was, Potter?" Ichigo questioned, making Harry blush in emarassment.

Harry's friends were with them now, along with all the staff. Dumbledore tossed a glance at the bored looking Hell keeper, but he was not graced with any form of a explanation.

"Oh, my..."

"Potter, did you do this?" Snape hissed.

"He was with me the whole time in detention, helping me answer fan mail," Professer Lockheart was quick to defend the boy.

"Potter also has my evidence at his use. He just stumbled onto this... I had been following him the whole way from his detention," Ichigo informed, seeming to satisfy Snape. "Though... I do have questons, Potter. Follow me," Ichigo ordered, grabbing him by the arm and walking away.

Dumbledore watched as Snape, Hermione and Ron tried to follow, only to be pinned by a rather nasty glare from the orange-haired man.

* * *

Harry stumbled into the Room of Requirement, being tossed in by the peacekeeper. Ichigo walked over, the throne in the room offering comfort. It looked like the one in his Hell castle. He sat and crossed his legs, putting his elbow on the wooden arm of the chair and supporting his head with his hand.

"Mind telling me why your following a snake through the halls?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"A snake?" Harry asked, a bit puzzled.

"That is what I said, isn't it?" Ichigo quiped. Shiro chuckled at the idiodic and confused look on the boy's face.

"How did you know I could even talk to snakes?" Harry asked, trying to get back at him. Ichigo smirked, one that said he was about say something to stomp all arugement.

"I was there to witness your little, incedent, in the dueling hall."

The room around them shifted, Ichigo still in his chair, his _throne_ , and kept a steady gaze on Harry.

* * *

 _Harry watched as the Dueling Club came into view. Lockheart, who was swiftly driven into by Snape, called Harry up. Snape called up Malfoy, and you could see the malice between the two students._

 _Harry watched himself get flung and then fling Malfoy in kind. That's when Malfoy threw the snake at him._

"It was this that your friends warned you of," Ichigo stated, scaring Harry, who had been watching intently.

 _Harry approached the snake, saying something in a hiss-y breath._

* * *

"I was telling it not to attack-"

"Yes, I know. Have you asked yourself why I can hear that voice also?" Ichigo taunted, watching Harry's eyes widen.

"You can speak Palsoltongue?" Harry asked, the hope in his voice not hidden from Ichigo.

"I speak languages not known to any man, the speech of snakes is childsplay," Ichigo somewhat bragged. He had always prided himself in his language skills. It was one if his favorite passtimes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked cautiously, wary of the 'man' in front of him.

"An old and bored soul with a job to do," Ichigo answered criptically. With a wave of his hand, the one not holding his head, the image of the Dueling Club vanished. "It is late, though I guess you missed dinner due to the whole ghost thing didn't you? Here, take those and go. It'll disappear once your done."

Harry gasped as a plate appeared with another flick of the man's wrists. It floated there until he picked it up. It was filled with sandwiches of all kinds. He nodded to the man, who sat in his throne still, seeming not wanting to part with it. His gaze was glazed over, lost to the world. With that, Harry left.

Ichigo sat in his throne a moment longer, missing his old throne that he shared with Shiro.

" **Don't worry, King, all this will be over soon. You left something back home, and he misses you, no matter what he says,** " Shiro chuckled, calling himself up from Hell.

A black katana was slid next to the chair that held it's king. Ichigo smiled fondly at it, it's presents soothing the nerves that Ichigo didn't even know were knoted. Shirosaki procceded to slide into Ichigo's lap, wrapping pale arms around his king.

" **See? I knew that would help. Why you didn't take him in the first place,"**

Shiro teased. There was a grunt of indignition in the back of Ichigo's mind.

"I apoligize, Zangetsu. The children would be wary of a man with a sword strapped to his hip," Ichigo sighed. He knew that Zangetsu understood but still didn't like it. Ichigo wanted nothing more than to have his partner by his side, but the headmaateer would never allow it.

Ichigo sunk into his other half's arms, his own wrapping around Shiro's waist.

" **Soon, King. Soon, then we can go home,** " Shiro promised, running thin fingers through orange locks. The show of affection calmed the rest Ichigo's nerves.

"Yeah, but we will be trapped again," Ichifo sighed. Shiro didn't miss the power that now was laced in with his words, letting himself relax.

Much to soon, this would all be over.


	5. When Caught Red-Handed

"It's ready, all it needs are their hairs," Hermione cheered. The polyjuice potion they had been working on for a month was finally ready.

"That's great, Hermione, but where are we going to get those?" Harry asked.

"I've got an idea."

All three students jumped. They turned their heads to see Ichigo standing there.

"Ichigo, bloody hell mate," Ron got out.

"Wait, your not going to turn us in?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Do you want me to, Granger?" Ichigo smirked. Hermione shook her head furiously. "I haven't had any good fun in ages!"

"See, I told you that I liked this guy!" Ron told Harry, who rolled his eyes. Harry grinned at Ichigo, and he couldn't help but see the golden glint in his eyes.

"Hey, Ichigo, could you... uh, turn into a dragon again? It's always so cool!" Ron asked. Ichigo chuckled, but complied. Sitting in his place was a dog-sized dragon. Golden-orange scales and golden eyes stared at them.

"Can't you speak in this form, Ichigo?" Hermione asked, her mind reeling.

"Not quite... I use telopathy to communicate with others," Ichigo answered, though he never moved his mouth. "But I do have another trick!"

Suddenly, Ichigo seemed to split into two. Another dragon of the same size and breed appeared. This one was all white, it's eyes the same sparkling gold as Ichigo's, but promised choas. The white of it's eyes were pitch black.

" **Why, hello children,** " the other lizard echoed, causing all three of them to scream.

"Shut up, you idiots! We'll be caught!" Ichigo hissed, power leaking from his voice.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped.

" **And you don't know the half of it,** " the white dragon cackled. Ichigo nipped at him, but it seemed more affectionate than anything.

"Who's this?" Harry asked.

"You could say he's my darker half," Ichigo explained. "He can only come out in the form he's in right now, though. Everyone, this is Shirosaki."

" **Shiro, if you would,** " Shiro hissed at the other, obviously likeing his nickname better.

' _Whatever you say,_ Zangetsu,' Ichigo purred in his mind. Shiro shivered.

"So, Shiro, you up for a little mayhem?" Ichigo asked.

" **Did you really ask me that, King?** " Shiro deadpaned. " **Your asking** _ **me**_ **that? Last time I checked, I was mayhem and you were peace.** "

"Last time I checked, it was way to peaceful, we need to balance it out with a bit of choas. We are the great balancers, after all," Ichigo countered.

" **Let's get on with it, then!** " Shiro cheered.

"I have a plan," Hermione proposed, hearing Shiro laugh. "What's so funny?"

" **She reminds me if Uryuu!** " Shiro cackled. "' **I have a plan** ' **. Been a while since I heard that one! Hey, Hermione, you wouldn't happen to be a bookworm, would you**?" Shiro questioned. Hermione turned a bright red, and Shiro cackled more.

"Leave her alone," Ichigo ordered, tackling Shiro and biting at him. The three preteens giggled, watching them wrestle. When they stopped, they couldn't help but shake their heads.

"Now, I have two muffins I made with a powerful sleep potion in-"

" **Not happening,** " Shiro vetoed. " **I don't get ta do anything if their 'sleep. King promised!** " Shiro whined. Ichigo shook his head.

"King?" Harry asked.

"King... Yes. He calls me that, but the story is much to long and we don't have time. It's almost time for dinner, so me and Shiro will do our thing," Ichigo shooed, now fully human. Ichigo let a mischeifvious smirk slide onto his face.

Shiro, who seemed have shrunk, slung himself across Ichigo's shoulders. Hermione awed and Ron simply blinked.

" **Come in, King! Lets go! I wanna see the castle!** " Shiro yelled excitedly, as if he couldn't look through Ichigo's mind and see it. He turned to leave the bathroom, but not without noticing the young girl's soul glaring at him. He looked at her, his eyes flashing a dangerous gold.

* * *

Crab and Goyle walked from the great hall, a load of pastries in their arms. The three preteens watched nervously. Ichigo had yet to show, and Hermione almost whipped out her muffins.

A white blur lanched itself at Goyle, while an orange one landed its sights on Crab. Both boys fell and hit ther heads on the floor, knocking them out.

" **Geez, even Pineapple was stronger than this,** " Shiro huffed, pawing at Goyle's face. " **You wizards are so weak...** "

No one even asked, and both dragons helped drag the large Slytherins into a closet. Stealing a few hairs and their robes, the five ran back to the polyjuice potion.

"So, Hermione, where are yours?" Ichigo asked, his scaled head tilting cutely.

"Right here," she stated, opening a vile. She went to put it in the potion when Ichigo stopped her.

"Wait! That's not human!" Ichigo shouted.

"What else would they be," Hermione snapped indignantly. Ichigo took a sharp sniff of the air and crinkled his nose.

"A cat," Ichigo almost hissed. Hermione went red and put a hand over her flushed face.

" **Why'd you stop 'er? That woulda been fun ta see,** " Shiro whine like a kid without ice cream.

"I agree with the white one!"

A young girl floated toward them, arms crossed and pouting. Her hair that looked like it was once brown was in pig tails. She had on a Hogwart's uniform, showing she was once a student. She glared at Ichigo, and he watched as Shiro growled lowly at her.

"Shiro, it's just Moaning Mertle," Hermione reasoned, confused as to why he would growl at someone who was agreeing with him.

" **Stop lookin' at King like that! You act like he murdered you or somethin',** " Shiro hissed at the ghost, glaring as she hissed back.

"Not my fault I don't make friends with the Lord of Hell and this pet demon!"

"What is she talking about?" Harry asked, but Ichigo said nothing.


	6. Simply Exlode and Shine

They all stared, not sure what to do. Murtle had said one of the oddest things... what had she meant? The three slowly looked between the three beings and then all eyes landed on Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" Hermione was the first to speak. Shiro's gaze turned on her. She flinched at the swirling golden eyes, them melting in his anger. Mertle, on her part was looking at them both with a bit of fear.

" _Leave... do you not have a Slytherin to interagate?_ " Ichigo growled, and the three teens left, Harry and Ron taking their cups of polyjuice with them. Ichigo turned his smoldering gaze to the floating girl.

" **Your an idiot. Ya done pissed King off,** " Shiro shook his head. Ichigo's bones snapped, leaving him 'human' again, his darker half following. His eyes pure gold looked on blankly. The ghost found it a bit hard to breathe, though she knew she didn't need air.

His rage was sufficating her.

" _Yes, I agree, an idiot. Do you not know why I'm here? You humans summoned me to protect_ ** _you and your castle_** _. You spilled more than they needed to know. Surely you want to die a second death?_ " Ichigo lectured, black aura flickering.

" **King, do know I agree, but you'll tear the castle down if ya stay angry. Hell's cryin', Sire,** " Shiro soothed, wrapping his arms around his other.

' _Calm yourself, Ichigo._ '

Zangestu... his rage now stomped by his zanpaktō's soothing voice and his lover's heat, looked at Mertle with his amber eyes, not yet their deep chocolate.

"Am I clear?"

"Y-yes..."

With that, Ichigo left the bathroom. Feeling the two males of the three head for the Slytherin's dorm with Malfoy. Hermione had headed for the common room. Nodding, Ichigo wandered.

The halls were empty of students, though he knew a few were wandering about. He soaked in the silence, the white dragon nudging his leg. Ichigo smiled, knowing Shiro would follow.

Hogwarts felt his anger and the magic of the very walls tried to sooth him. The small smile stayed on his lips as he strolled. A few studebts passed by, wide eyes landing on Shiro. A few brave souls asked to pet him, and with Shiro's concent, he let them.

By the end, both were content, and Ichigo stopped as he felt Minerva approach. She looked a bit shaken, but there was also a dragon at his feet the size of a large dog.

"Dumbledore asked for you, in his office. By the way... I don't think dragons are alound on school grounds," McGonagal frowned, looking at Ichigo's companion.

"Dumbledore said I could keep him as long as he didn't scare the students. So far, no one seems to mind. Eh, Shiro?" Ichigo half-truthed, Shiro nipping his fingers. The woman nodded, and sent them on their way.

* * *

"Do explain..." was all the elder man requested. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he never could break.

"One of your ghost let something vital slip. Our little threesome now are suspitious, and Hermione is to smart and cueious for her own good," Ichigo half-growled. Dubledore stroked his long beard, thinking deeply.

"Can't be helped. All we can do is either erase their memories or let them find out," Dumbledore offered. Those choices didn't sound appealing.

" **Let 'em find out, King...** " Shiro voiced, and Ichigo let a brow rise. " **Why not let them know? Let 'em know jus' who's protectin' 'em. Really, though, I wanna see wha' they'll do when they do figure it out. Think of it as a test of sorts,** " Shiro reasoned. Ichigo thought it over, rolling the idea in his head.

"If they _fail_?" Ichigo asked softly. He watched Dumbledore shift his seat uneasily.

" **I don't see a reason to stay here...** " Shiro lead off and the Headmaster tensed. Ichigo looked at his partner, watching his white scales shift with each muscle.

"Huh, I guess your right. Leave it up to them, Albus." With a nod, Ichigo and Shiro vanished into the shadows.

0o0o0o0

Ichigo collapsed into the small throne in the room that had become his sancuary in the castle fast. Shiro, now in his human form, was sitting by his feet with his head in his King's lap.

Ichigo ran slightly clawed hands run through Shiro's white hair. His eyes were amber, his form leaking a bit power that the castle soaked up like a spounge. Shiro hummed in pleasure and shifted to get a bit more comfortable.

"Did you mean it? When you said that we should leave if they fail us?" Ichigo asked, placing cheek on his fist that rested on the arm of the chair to hold up his head.

" **Look at it this way. If they get all snotty an' be like 'look at us, we got the devil over 'ere', then I say they ain't worth protectin'. If they get a bit cautious, I say they pass. If nothin' changes, we gotta give 'em a gold star or sut'mm.** "

A chuckle left pink lips, shaking his head at Shiro's antics. He continued his petting, much to Shiro's joy. There they sat for a while.


	7. And Leave Nothing But Ashes

Hissing. It was there again. Ichigo looked at the dragon trailing at his side, who nodded and ran off.

 _Kill. Kill. Kill them all._

He set off in a jog, a horrible feeling settling in his stomach. A growl of rage hit his ears when he reached the library. Shiro was wrestling a large snake, it trying to snap at him with large, powerful, teeth filled jaws. It made eye contact with Ichigo, and the orangette felt his power rise up in challenge. His eyes heated to a melted gold, his tongue loosening to speak.

" _Quid tu hic? Quis est magister vester?_ " Ichigo questioned, getting the snakes attention.  
( **Why are you here? Who is your master?** )

 _Quis ego sum dicere, Domine abyssi?_ the serpent hissed.  
( **Who am I to say, Lord of the Abyss?** )

" _Dic mihi, serpentem vectem, et ex toto corde tuo ego sum et rip!_ " Ichigo commanded.  
( **Tell me, serpent, or I shall rip out your heart myself!** )

"Problema."  
( **Riddle.** )

The serpent merely hissed and slunk back into the pipes. Shiro hissed at it and went to follow, but Ichigo held up a hand.

"Let him go," he smirked. "But follow him. I wanna see where this Chamber is." Nodding, the lizard slithered his way after the large basilisk. He turned, the felling of close death hovering in his nostrils. He walked the corridors to the library, scanning for the unfortunate that encountered the snake's deadly gaze. What he found only angered him.

"Hermione." She was laying on the ground, frozen in place. She had a hand mirror, something that puzzled the God of Hades. She had used the mirror to check around corners, Ichigo realized. Clever girl. He picked her up gently, her stiffness melting against his heat enough to mold her against him. He carried her to the hospital wing, setting her down gently. He took the mirror from her, putting it on the stands next to her bed. He looked at her other hand and squinted when he thought he saw something. Wrapping his hands around hers to melt it a bit, he pried her fingers apart carefully. A piece of paper was stuck there.

Wiggling it out of her hands, Ichigo put it in his pocket quickly when someone walk into the wing. Looking at the door, he found a herd of teachers setting a Ravenclaw in a medical bed, fussing over her. Ichigo cleared his throat, getting their attention. He shifted to the side, stepping out of their view and revealing Hermione. Madam Pomfrey quickly went to her, Dumbledore following behind. Ichigo grabbed the headmaster's arm firmly, stopping him.

"I need you to watch for reflective surfaces. I found out our culprit," he whispered, heading for Dumbledore's office, the older man following in his blue nightgown and cap.

 **0oo00oo0**

They finally arrived at the office, Ichigo conjuring a pillow on the floor large enough to sit on. Sitting Indian style, Ichigo looked at the headmaster.

"You have a basilisk haunting your halls," Ichigo said seriously. "People have been looking at it's reflection and merely getting petrified instead of dying where they stand."

"Have you done anything about this?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I had Shirosaki follow it back. I asked it who it's master was and it told me someone named Riddle. I'm guessing he means Tom Riddle, this Dark Lord everyone's so scared of," Ichigo huffed. "What I wanted from you, Headmaster, was to watch my physical form for a minute. I need to find Harry."

Before the elder man could ask, Ichigo's conscientiousness was gone.

 **0oo00oo0**

 _Harry looked around the library he was now stuck in. He remembered falling asleep after he had found Riddle's diary, but now he was stuck in this maze of books and papers. The bookcases started to shift, making Harry freeze. As they shifted, they swerved around and dodged him, avoiding causing any harm to the boy. As they settled, he gasped as Ichigo stood there. He looked so much different than normal, almost regal against his normal laid back attitude._

 _His hair was long, flowing around him in flames of orange. His eyes were bright gold, swimming with unfathomable power. Black robes clung to him, looking as if he were swimming in darkness._

 _"Ichigo?"_

 _" I haven't the time for your questions, Potter. Hermione has been attacked," Ichigo warned. Harry gasped, fear for his friend bright in his eyes. "She knows what has been attacking the students. I have evidence that she found in the library. When you wake, don't go to breakfast, but come straight to me. Grab Weasley and come to the front of the headmaster's office." _

_"How are you here? Is Hermione alright?" Harry fired off._

 _" Granger is as fine as she can be right now. As for this, that is something Granger might have figured out," Ichigo smiled slyly, a bit of smugness in his eyes. _

**0oo00oo0**

He cut the connection, letting Harry sleep, and opened his eyes to look at the headmaster, who was watching him.

"It's rude to stare," Ichigo grumbled, standing and stretching, the pillow disappearing. Fawks, Dumlbedore's pet phoenix, swooped over, landing on his shoulder. He pet his head, a bit of flame sparking on his fingers.

"Ah, apologies, but you are very fascinating," Dumbledore admitted. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but felt a tug on his soul. He pulled back, letting Shiro sit by his feet as he materialized.

"Anything?"

" **I know where the chamber is, MiLord,** " Shiro preened. " **I went to follow him in, but as soon he was in, the damn thing closed and Harry showed up. He found this.** " Shiro lifted up the book in his jaws. Ichigo took it, running his fingertips over the cover. Screeching entered his mind and he dropped it, not letting the haunted voices inside his head any longer.

" **Nasty thing, isn't it?** " Shirosaki hissed.

"It must be a horcrux," Ichigo sighed. "Nothing but Hell itself makes souls scream like that."

" **It's only a piece. Can you tell who's it is? It's fuzzy for me.** "

"It must be Riddle's," Dumbledore spoke, rising from behind his desk.

" **I had to fight the Weasley girl over that,** " Shiro huffed, alerting both of the other men. " **But she wasn't in her right mind. If I had to describe it, it would be possession.** " Ichigo mulled that over, glaring at the floor. " **Has the floor personally offended you or...?** "

"Shut up. We need to head to the Chamber and find out what the hell is going on."

And with that, he left, the white, winged lizard trailing him.

 **0oo00oo0**

 **I LIVE!** I'm so sorry for the hold up, my beautiful hellions of the Underworld. I know I haven't been posting literally _anything_ at all, but I'M SORRY! School is Hell on Earth... If only it had Ichi... that would make it better. I still won't be posting like I used to, my lovelies, but your darling judge needs to step off the stand for a moment. I will try with all my power to put out more things for you, but I promise _nothing_.


End file.
